vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lair of Roflgator
What is The Lair of Roflgator The Lair is a map in VRChat that was constructed by Roflgator (Rob) by ordering random stuff from Menards, Craigslist, and Costco. He got help from WiFiPunk to construct the place, such as lighting and some interior decoration. It is a relatively large map to navigate but offers great views into outer space and has a cozy but lively atmosphere. In RP, since Rob's Great Pug burned down, this place has been the go-to replacement location and meeting place for The Great Pug RP Collective. It serves as his headquarters and base of operations. WIKI: Please help in correcting and adding more information to the following! Employees & Regulars The Lair is home to a number of hard working employees and volunteers under Roflgator's employ. * Wooks - Manager & Greeter * GG - Secretary * AJLiddell - Security * Sorry - Waitress * Cheeeese - Bartender & Waitress * Emerysaur - Bartender & Waitress * Loading - Bartender, Waitress and Ring Girl (On temporary leave) * PandawanBear - Bartender, Waitress, Dancer & Ring Girl * ChunChasku - Musician * R3dzDead - Jukebox * Harlyx64 - Dancer & Former Bloodsports Fighting Champion As the headquarters for Roflgator's operations, it has developed a roster of common patrons and regular visitors. * Jor Rilla on the dance floor|381x381px]] * Spacebabe * Foreigner * Kenzokuk * R3dzDead * Laughing Jack * GreatKhanHD * Weed * Space Whale * Kyana * HeGone * Vintendo * Astree * HeyImBee * Vince * JKLMNOPaige * WiFiPunk * Vincent X , Zurui and LenaLoo)|227x227px]] * NotValco * AskJoshy * Arcadum * The Lycans - ItsLumi & Zurui * Tully * iFap * Porthunax * Hydrand * Princess Bubble * Nuts Sections The Lair of Roflgator features several sections with their own specialty purposes. The Gator Bar Bar & grill, featuring a large dance floor. To the left is a lounge group with a pole for construction purpose only To the right is a private bedroom that can be reserved for VIP. Currently lacking a door but there will be one soon. Welcoming hall Featuring the most exquisite animated space wallpaper and a greeting desk where the manager sits in front of a lovely blinking portrait of Roflgator. Currently, Wooks the penguin has the position of manager. sits.]] The personal table A table with two chairs sitting on an island surrounded by water and a photo of an eye on the wall that is actually the drain in a bath tub. Very artsy indeed. The personal table area features a sofa and an infamously haunted chair. The haunted chair was actually a hilarious week-long troll by Space Whale. Welcoming bar After the welcoming hall and the personal table, there is a secondary bar sitting in the middle of the room. To the right from the welcoming bar is a hallway - with a patio that offers exquisite views into outer space - that leads to the personal bedroom of Roflgator and Ikumi. To the left of bar is the dining and lounging group. Behind the bar is the bathroom. Dining and lounge group This room has several seating groups and stalls for dining. This also features a support pole. Meeting room A wide room with a mirror, table set, flat screen TV and a whiteboard with 'keys to success' on how to efficiently operate the bar. This also features a support pole. Church/chapel of Blue Man See main article Blue Man Cult. This of course also features a support pole. Roflgator's bedroom The room features a mirror, a cage for his wife Ikumi (w/ lights), a flat screen TV, and of course the bed with a portrait of Rob's bunny bot form hanging over it. This also features a support pole, right in front of the bed. Secret Fighting Pit facing GreatKhanHD in the fighting pit]] Hidden behind a wall near the entrance is a secret fighting pit ('The Pit') used for Bloodsports UFC-style fighting. Usually, only fighters that wear leg trackers are allowed to participate. Many spectators tend to place bets on these rounds, so be sure to attend! Gallery The Gator Bar2.jpg|The 'Gator Pole', one of the many 'support beams' TheGatorBar2.jpg|The counter of the Gator Bar. ChunChasku occasionally spends time here playing music RoflgatorSuit.jpg|The owner Roflgator himself in...work attire? Weed using the bathroom in the Lair of Roflgator2.jpg|Weed hotboxing the bathroom, a common occurrence when he's around The Gator Bar Jor Lena Lapdance.jpg|President Jor Rilla gets a lap dance by LenaLoo. Don't tell Spacebabe Ikumi cage.jpg|Ikumi's cage in her and Roflgator's bedroom BlueManJorWedding.jpg|The church/chapel of Blue Man Gator Club1.jpg|Meeting room with a whiteboard listing bar 'keys to success' Loading cheer.jpg|Loading being ring girl in the fighting pit Ren LenaLoo Lair of Roflgator.jpg|Ren and LenaLoo in Roflgator and Ikumis bedroom Weed LenaLoo Pandawanbear.jpg|Weed getting a lapdance from LenaLoo and PandawanBear dancing the pole ChunChasku.jpg|ChunChasku providing music to the dancefloor Lair of Roflgator chair.jpg|The Haunted Chair Links *YouTube Video - The Chair Troll Trivia *It is seen by some as a rival to Club Rogue. Only one of these places at least has a bathroom. *Miggy can sometimes be seen spying on Rob and his group on the map. It's a mystery as to what Miggy's agenda is. *The flickering light on Roflgator's portrait at the entrance is actually a glitch. *Out of character, Roflgator spent time building it and is using it as a map for roleplaying. He got help adding lighting, music and various effects by WiFiPunk. He is always adding new rooms and features to the map while also optimizing in order to reduce lag as much as possible. * See The Great Pug RP Collective for more information about the roleplaying group. * Joey Bagels once payed a visit to the place and was given a tour by Roflgator himself. Joey fell in love with the hospitality and service. He won a bet against WiFiPunk when Harly and SpazKoga fought in a title match in the Pit. * WiFiPunk and JKLMNOPaige were the first to ERP in Roflgator's bed. * There are various easter eggs and inside jokes hidden throughout the map. * It does not have any power sockets/outlets. Rob claims all the lights are LED (Is that really how LED installation works?) * Don't read behind the whiteboard. * Don't ask what the big generator-looking thing is in the basement. (Spoiler: It's not a generator). * Please don't spam the loli blood button. Category:Locations Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Worlds